1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to an augmented reality user interface.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Augmented reality systems generally present a real-world view and additional data in a combined display. Augmented reality systems may enhance real-world images with computer-generated elements that may identify or provide additional information about items in the images. As an example, an augmented reality system may display an image of a building with superimposed text identifying the address and the names of businesses within the building.
Advances in computer vision, more powerful and smaller computers, and advances in position and orientation sensors are making portable, hand held augmented reality devices increasingly feasible. Portable devices are already capable of determining position and orientation to within a few meters and degrees. However, portable devices tend to have relatively small displays. Traditional overlays may partially or totally obscure the objects in view and may also obscure other parts of the surrounding area. When there are many objects in an area, the additional information may produce a large amount of visual clutter. In addition, a crowded view may make it difficult to match the additional information with what the user actually sees. FIGS. 1A and 1B show earlier display examples that rely on overlaying text on or near the objects for which additional information is available. Non-portable devices may also exhibit similar problems related to obscuring objects in view, visual clutter, and difficulties matching additional information with real world objects.
It would be advantageous to provide a scheme for presenting additional information on an augmented reality display that avoids the limitations of previous implementations.